After All
by KateB-fan
Summary: Este oneshot fue inspirado por el capítulo "Cops & Robbers", si no lo vieron no lean, por las dudas que no quieran saber nada! Disfruten!


**Qué puedo decir del último capítulo emitido ayer? INCREÍBLE! Sobre todo porque me inspiró para esto! Espero que les guste!  
><strong>

**After all**

Kate Beckett sonrió feliz durante toda la cena. Realmente las cosas habían salido bien al final. Pero tenía que reconocer que había tenido miedo. Miedo de perder a Castle, la única persona que le daba un poco de tranquilidad y al mismo tiempo, felicidad a su vida… aunque por supuesto, no se lo dijera…

Mientras Martha terminaba de lavar los platos, sonriendo alegremente, Rick se excusó porque tenía una llamada y dejó a Alexis un rato a solas con Kate…

-Detective Beckett…- dijo la chica con seriedad y Kate la observó sonriente.

-No quiero que te sientas incómoda… pero hace tiempo que sabes que puedes llamarme Kate… si?- le dijo y la chica sonrió un poco.

-Kate…- dijo aún un poco incómoda- quería pedirte disculpas por la forma en que reaccioné hoy… es que… estaba muy nerviosa…

-No te preocupes… te entiendo… tu padre y tu abuela estaban ahí… querías explicaciones… a mi me pasó lo mismo…- dijo y sonrió.

-Tu padre estuvo retenido como rehén alguna vez?

-No, no… me refería a la sensación de tener a alguien a quien… por quien te preocupas en esa situación…- dijo y sintió que se ruborizaba y Alexis sonrió.

-Si, por supuesto…- dijo la chica- de cualquier manera… gracias por todo lo que hiciste… se que me padre puede resultar pesado en algunas ocasiones pero tú lo quieres y te preocupaste por él…

-Así es… - dijo y tosió con incomodidad.

-En serio…- dijo y extendió su mano y la tomó con ternura- gracias…

-No tienes que agradecerme, en serio…- dijo Kate y mirando sus manos reunidas, no pudo hacer otra cosa que colocar su otra mano sobre la de Alexis y sonreír, algo incómoda.

En ese momento, Rick entró otra vez a la sala y las encontró sonriendo con las manos reunidas.

-Me perdí de algo?

-Le estaba agradeciendo a la de… a Kate, lo que hizo por ti y la abuela…- dijo Alexis.

-Y yo le decía que no tiene nada de agradecerme…- dijo Kate y sonrió.

-Por supuesto… ella me dijo que lo hizo porque te quiere y…- y Alexis se interrumpió cuando observó el intercambio de miradas entre su padre y Kate.

-Alexis… por qué…?- comenzó a decir Rick sin mirarla.

-No, papá… no se cual es tu idea, pero mañana tengo un día largo y necesito descansar…- dijo la chica y le guiñó el ojo, dándole rápidamente un beso en la mejilla a ambos y subiendo las escaleras sin decir nada más.

-Bueno…- escucharon decir a Martha cuando se miraban sonrientes sin decir nada, Kate y Rick- si mi nieta se fue a descansar, creo que yo debería hacer lo mismo… no creo que sea necesaria aquí, verdad, querida?

-Yo no tengo problemas de seguir charlando un rato más con ustedes…- dijo Kate sonriente y miró a Rick.

-Querida… ya interrumpí una vez hoy… y se que mi hijo me matará si vuelvo a hacerlo…- dijo Martha y la besó cariñosamente mientras acariciaba su cara.

-Buenas noches, hijo…- dijo Martha y también lo besó a él.

Kate la miró subir y miró a Rick que sonrió, incómodo.

Tomó su copa y bebió un trago, para pasar el momento tenso. Rick tomó la botella y llenó ambas copas.

-Al final no brindamos…- dijo él y sonrió.

-No, claro… porque me echaste en cara las veces que dices que me salvaste…- dijo ella alzando la ceja.

-Lo que menos quiero hacer contigo ahora es discutir, Kate…- dijo él y caminó hacia el sillón y se sentó, esperando por ella.

-Me parece bien, yo tampoco quiero discutir…- dijo ella y se sentó a su lado.

-Bien… entonces quiero brindar por todo lo que hiciste hoy para salvarme… por tu demostración de compañerismo… porque no solo es pasión por tu trabajo, Kate…

-Por supuesto que no… yo amo mi trabajo… pero también… - dijo y se interrumpió, insegura de continuar.

-También qué?

-También me importas y supe que si no te sacaba yo, no lo haría nadie más…- dijo ella con sinceridad.

-Gracias… - dijo él.

-Ya te dije que no debes agradecerme… somos compañeros… y es…

-Lo que los compañeros hacen!- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y sonrieron.

-Dime la verdad… en algún momento pensaste que no saldría con vida?

-Si… sobre todo cuando ese hombre me dijo que te apuntaba con el arma…- dijo y comenzó a temblar casi imperceptiblemente ante el recuerdo de ese momento difícil.

-Si…- dijo él pensativo.

-Por nosotros y este equipo increíble que hacemos…- dijo ella sonriente.

-Por nosotros…- dijo él y la miró con intensidad mientras chocaban las copas.

Ambos bebieron el vino casi en silencio y luego Kate se puso de pie, luego de dejar la copa sobre la mesa a su lado.

-Creo que debería irme a casa… mañana será un día largo si no descanso bien…- dijo y sonrió a medias.

-Kate…- dijo y se levantó, también depositando la copa al lado de la de ella.

-Si?- dijo ella y lo miró de cerca, al darse vuelta, lo había encontrado pisándole los talones.

-No tienes idea de lo que significó para mi tenerte cerca… ocupándote de Alexis… negociando con el tipo ese… defendiéndome hasta el punto de ponerte en riesgo…

-No podía dejar que te pasara nada… Castle… - dijo ella y luego miró sus labios.

-Kate…- dijo él y vio algunas lágrimas en los ojos de ella.

-Me moriría si algo te sucediera… es la verdad…- dijo ella y él la tomó de los hombros, cariñosamente.

-Lo se… sabes que a mi me pasa lo mismo…- dijo él y se acercó un poco, tentativamente.

-Creo que debería irme ya…- dijo nerviosa y trató de separarse un poco.

-Por qué siempre te escapas, Kate? Sabes que yo no haría nada que tú no quisieras…- dijo él y la miró con intensidad.

-No tengo miedo de ti, Rick… tengo miedo de mi… tengo miedo de dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos y que no haya vuelta atrás…- dijo ella con sinceridad.

-De esto no se vuelve, Kate… de este sentimiento que ambos tenemos por el otro… - dijo y sacudió la cabeza- eso es imposible…- agregó.

-Ya lo se…- dijo y ella misma se acercó a él, y lo miró de cerca.

Y Kate supo que no podría escaparse ahora… no solo por la imposibilidad de hacerlo, sino porque tampoco quería.

Deslizó sus brazos hacia arriba hasta que lo sostuvo con firmeza por el cuello. Él la miró un momento, deleitado con le expresividad de sus ojos.

-Kate…- intentó decir él y ella lo miró, rogándole en silencio que no hablara más.

Rick atrapó sus labios con vehemencia, hubiera deseado tener más cuidado, pero la intensidad de su mirada y la forma en que ella lo sostenía ahora, no hacían más que demostrarle que estaba en lo correcto…

Rick ahondó el beso mientras acariciaba su espalda y la escuchó suspirar. Recordó ese beso que habían compartido cuando Ryan y Esposito estaban cautivos y quisieron distraer al guardia. Recordó como ella suspiró también, como si no pudiera evitarlo y comenzó a sentir la reacción corporal que ella tenía sobre él.

Kate desplazó sus brazos hacia los hombros, acariciándolo intensamente mientras ella misma lo besaba ahora. Hacía siglos que soñaba con hacerlo y nadie en el mundo la privaría de eso. Si algo tenía en claro Kate, era que cuando se decidiera a entregarle su corazón y no secretamente como hasta ahora, entonces se lo daría por completo.

Rick suspiró en el beso y ella se separó sonriente.

-Ahora si…- dijo ella y le guiñó el ojo.

-No te irás ahora… no lo harás Kate…- dijo él con seriedad.

-No planeaba irme… a no ser que quieras venir conmigo…- le dijo seductora.

-Donde te gustaría ir?- le dijo él con interés.

-A mi casa…- dijo ella y sonrió con picardía.

-Y dime…-dijo y la apretó contra su cuerpo- para qué ir a tu casa si ya estamos aquí?

-Ahí… estaríamos solos…- le dijo mientras besaba suavemente sus labios.

-Mmmm… detective… eso suena tentador…- le dijo él.

-Si así suena… imagínate lo que sería si…- dijo y bajó la voz- fuéramos a casa…

-De verdad me invitas?- le dijo él sin soltarla.

-No quieres?- le dijo ella mirándolo como si quisiera adivinar sus pensamientos.

-Tú sabes que me muero por ti…- le dijo apoyando su frente sobre la de ella.

-Es demasiado pronto?- le dijo ella y se sonrojó, se sintió en falta.

-No es eso… solo… quería decirte algo antes… digo… si es que quizás vayamos a pasar la noche juntos…

-Dime…- le dijo ella y alzó la ceja con curiosidad.

-Te amo, Kate… - le dijo él y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Kate respiró hondo. Aún le costaba trabajo asimilar esas palabras, aunque no fuera la primera vez que las escuchaba.

-Nunca lo dudé…- le dijo ella y lo abrazó con ternura.

-No?

-No… porque a mi me pasa lo mismo… te amo, Rick…- le dijo y él la besó con dulzura…

* * *

><p>Dos horas más tarde, Rick la estrechaba contra su cuerpo, bajo las sábanas en la cama de ella. Todavía tenía el cabello húmedo, luego de una larga y sensual ducha. Ambos necesitaban limpiar sus cuerpos de toda la tensión y el cansancio.<p>

-Mmmm…- dijo él y perdió su nariz en el cuello de ella- no puedo creer tenerte así en mis brazos…-dijo él.

-Pues… yo tampoco…- dijo ella acariciándolo pensativa.

-Quieres descansar? Quiero decir… quizás estás cansada… podríamos dormir un rato…- le dijo él acariciándola con intensidad.

-Después…- dijo ella con mirada seductora y se colocó encima de él- después de todo… todavía es temprano…- dijo sonriendo y lo besó mientras descendía sobre él lentamente…

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado! Por supuesto que seguiré con los otros fics que dejé sin terminar... y con la historia principal. Gracias por leer!<strong>


End file.
